


Arms

by Mifuneno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, HEA, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifuneno/pseuds/Mifuneno





	Arms

 

Scott sat quivering and naked on the examination table. It was pitch black except the lamp that shone above him. Laughter and crying echoed about the wolf, sending shivers down his spine. Nothing came in to light as chocolate eyes darted around. 

 

A sharp pain struck his stomach as it began swelling, larger and larger. His breathing and heart rate quickened, the bulge sending him in a torment. Suddenly, he shifts, throwing his head back, shrieking in the agony. 

Something started clawing under the growth of his belly. It pushed and pushed until the skin gave way, blood spewing as the creature leapt into the darkness. The hot liquid gurgled in his throat, and he choked. 

~ 

Russet eyes shoot open in a frenzy, pupils dilate, nearly covering the irises. Sweat coats the young wolf's skin as he begins breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. In his chest, his heart still pounds, threatening to burst through his rib cage. Limbs are trembling and weak as they give out under his weight. 

 

"Scott! Is everything okay?" Derek rushes in, the pungent scent of fear guiding him. Scott gazes up at the vexed Alpha, swallowing dryly. A large hand pushes damp hair from the Beta's forehead. 

 

"Had a nightmare." Scott murmurs, still unable to sit up. But Derek helps him instead, culling him into his lap. The young wolf's breath hitches, then let out shakily. His body quakes nonetheless in the Alpha's arms. 

 

"What was it about?" Derek ducks his nose to the crook of his mate's neck, inhaling deeply. Scott sighs, finally relaxing, leaning heavily against the Alpha. 

 

"Nothing good. It was terrifying." Scott whispers, tremors running through his body. A blanket is pulled over his being, giving him the extra warmth that isn't already radiating from his mate. 

 

"It's okay now, babe. Nothing's gonna hurt you, I'm here." Derek reassures with a chaste kiss to Scott's neck. A low rumble vibrates the Alpha's chest, as if to warn any dangers that he will attack. He slides his lips up the young wolf's throat, passes his jawline, ending at the corner of his mouth. Scott smiles lightly at Derek's insistence. 

 

They sit there for an immeasurable amount of time, Derek's arms wrapping loosely around Scott's middle, his hands under the Beta's. Scott's head lolling against his mate's shoulder, eyes closing. Their breathing matches, as does the beats of their hearts. The scent of fear dissipates hurriedly, morphing into calm contentment. 

~ 

His throat burns as the bile rises and he heaves into the toilet bowl. It keeps coming over and over until he is sweaty and exhausted. Sitting back on his haunches, he grips the seat for balance. 

 

"McCall?" It is Jackson who calls, a hint of worry in his voice. Scott huffs, stands to his feet, and flushes the toilet. Slowly, he exits the stall, and goes straight to the sink. After washing out his mouth, he turns to face the blonde wolf. 

 

"Yes?" He replies bitterly. That wipes the concern right off Jackson's face. It is replaced with annoyance. Scott glares as he trudges out of the restroom. 

He goes to go find Stiles rather than be near Jackson. He finds his best friend talking animatedly to Danny, who in turn, looks bored. This makes Scott smile as he makes his way over to them. 

 

"Hey, guys!" He calls, waving some. Danny sighs in relief when Stiles looks away so he can escape. Scott laughs when Stiles notices. 

 

"Aw, you scared Danny away." HIs Human friend jokes, knocking shoulders. The wolf still feels a bit queasy, trying to hide it with a faltering smirk, but Stiles catches it. "Feeling any better?" 

 

"Not really. I think it's gotten worse." Scott's face falls as he leans against the lockers. Stiles sighs, propping beside him. No one casts a glance when Stiles places a hand on the wolf's forehead to check his temperature. 

 

"Hmm, your not burning up or anything. Maybe we should go ask Deaton about this. It could be a weird werewolf thing." Stiles' voice drops on the last sentence. Scott eyes him helplessly, complying with a silent nod. 

~ 

Scott and Stiles walk into Deaton's vet clinic after school that very day. They sit down next to a woman holding a brown tabby. It hisses angrily at Scott, the woman startling. She smiles apologetically as she moves to a different seat. 

Deaton enters the room with a clip board in his face. Without looking up, he calls a lady's name, then exits, the aforementioned lady following. She clutches her growling cat for dear life. 

 

"Do you want me, the Human, to go back there?" Stiles asks, alarming Scott with a gasp. A reassuring hand squeezes his shoulder. "Ha, I'll take that as a yes." 

 

Scott watches his friend stand and stroll behind the counter into the back room. The silence settles around him like a thick blanket. He gulps dryly, trying not to let his thoughts stray. They do though, to the nightmare he had recently. He grasps at his stomach for fear of something crawling out all bloody and horrifying. 

 

His breathing picks up pace, and his head is throbbing. A lead-like feeling weighs down his legs, then his arms. Once it reaches his chest, he is gasping for air. 

 

"Stiles!" his voice is hoarse, and he hopes his friend hears him. That's when Stiles barges into the waiting room, making a bee-line to a Scott who is hunching over. He kneels before him, pulling him into a tight hug. Scott fists the back of Stiles' shirt, pressing his eyes shut. Tears squeeze through, wetting Stiles' shoulder. 

 

Deaton had followed, the woman close behind. He whispers ruefully for the woman to step out for a moment, and he'll take care of her cat. She defers, walking tentatively passed Scott. 

 

"It's okay, Scott. It's alright. Deep breaths, remember?" Stiles explains a little winded, petting the wolf's hair. He loosens his vice-like grip to let his friend breath himself. He then heeds Stiles' order, slowing his coursing pulse. 

 

Finally, after a few minutes, Stiles pries himself from Scott's death embrace. He brushes the Beta's hair from his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Scott returns the grin slowly. 

 

"Alright, now that Scott's better, let's head to the back." Deaton interrupts, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. Stiles gets to his feet, tugging Scott with him. The wolf grips his hand and doesn't let  go as they go behind the counter. 

In the back room, Deaton pats the table for Scott to sit on. He shakes his head vigorously, stepping behind Stiles. The table was in his nightmare, and he doesn't want it to come true. His body starts to tremble, and he whispers his protest into Stiles' ear. 

 

"Um, he had a bad dream about that," Stiles nods to the table, "and wishes not to use it. If possible." Deaton peers at Scott in true worry. He acknowledges, directing the wolf to a chair in lieu.  

 

Scott sits somewhat reluctantly, awaiting Deaton's test. He is advised to remove his shirt, which is weird, but he does. Then Deaton stoops next to Scott, also asking him to stretch out his legs. After lathering on some strange, cool gel, 

Deaton begins moving the wand of the machine over the Beta's stomach. 

 

He peeks up at the viewing screen where both Deaton and Stiles are staring. A mysterious white blob is being displayed. Scott squints at it, seeing if it will change. But he is at a loss as to what it is. 

 

"What's that?" he mutters, his eyes moving to Deaton. He almost starts to panic again, but Stiles squeezes his hand he forgot he is holding. 

 

"It's a baby, or pup, Scott. You're pregnant." Stiles answers in awe. Scott whips his head to his friend, mouth agape. The word 'how' barely escapes. Stiles only shrugs. 

 

Deaton cleans the goop off Scott's stomach, putting the machine away. The wolf puts his shirt back on, standing as close to Stiles as possible. They gaze at the veterinarian expectantly. 

 

"During your last heat, who did you have sex with?" he asks, causing a light blush to tinge Scott's cheeks. He peers at the floor, contemplating. 

 

"Derek." he replies finally. Deaton doesn't seem phased, he only concurs understandingly. 

 

The vet then brakes down the mechanics of werewolf heats, bonding, and pregnancy in males. Scott becomes paler than Stiles as Deaton continues. 

 

"Tell Derek, he needs to know." 

~   

Scott sits in the middle of his bed, rubbing absentmindedly at his flat stomach. What is he going to tell his mother? She may already know about werewolves, but to find out her son is pregnant. That can just be too much for her. 

 

A rapping on his window brakes him from his thoughts. He glances over to see Derek waiting for the window to be opened. He still doesn't know how to use a door, huh. With a short laugh, Scott hops off his bed, and unlocks the window. 

 

"Y'know, my mom's well aware of- oomf!" He is tackled right form the get go, his words silenced by Derek's lips. A grin is the reply and Scott is lost in the passionate kiss. 

 

They lay down on the bed without interrupting their embrace. It takes a few minutes of fumbling before they stop to breath. A wispy laugh from Scott fills the air between them. Pressing their foreheads together, Derek rolls his mate atop him. 

 

"I've got some news to report." Scott announces, putting a chaste kiss to Derek's lips. The Alpha smiles, rubbing his hands down Scott's back. They stop, giving the Beta's ass a soft squeeze. 

 

"Oh?" Derek responds with a raised brow, leaning in to give Scott's neck a quick snuff. "Tell me." 

 

Scott takes a minute to consider how to word this. He really hopes his mate won't go running, or get angry in any way. So he sighs; a deep breath through his nose. "I'm pregnant." he finally blurts, a heavy blush coating his cheeks. 

 

The quiescence was awkward and Scott hides his face in Derek's neck. The Alpha's roaming hands halt, resting on Scott's lower back. Please don't be mad, he thinks hopefully. 

 

"That's... great." He replies after a while. "Wonderful, fantastic. I'm happy, Scott." The Beta let out a sigh of relief, gazing in smiling crystalline hazel eyes. He grins back, showing his teeth. 

 

They laugh in unison, their foreheads bumping gently. Suddenly, Scott was straddling Derek's sides, a large hand splaying on his stomach. Scott leans back on the Alpha's knees, sighing in contentment. 

 

That's when Melissa walks in unannounced, almost dropping the cup in her hand. Scott scrambles off his mate's lap, a flush burning through and through. She blinks slowly, glancing from her son to Derek, and back again. 

 

"I, uh, heard you talking. I assumed a werewolf came through the window, and wondered if they wanted some coffee?" She lifts the cup for emphasis. Derek only smiles, a big toothy grin, getting up from the bed. 

 

"Thanks, Ms. McCall. I'd be delighted. Scott's got something to tell you anyways." He ushers them both out the door and down the stairs. 

 

They all sit at the kitchen table, each with a warm mug. Derek and Melissa are talking like adults at first, leaving Scott to his devices. How is he going to tell her? She's probably going to freak out just as much as he did. He's still letting it sink in himself. 

 

"So, hun, what is it you need to tell me?" Melissa asks, startling Scott. He gave her a little smile, glaring at Derek. Why did he have to bring this up now? He isn't ready at all. 

 

"Uh, it's something supernatural." Scott starts, seeing his mom roll her eyes. He clutches at his stomach, gulping heavily. Oh God, he hopes he doesn't have another panic attack. "I- I'm, uh..." 

 

Melissa stands up then, crossing to Scott's side, and pulling him into a hug. He wheezes, gripping to her small shoulders tightly. He feels like a kid again, calm in his mother's embrace. When his racing heart slows, he sighs into her shoulder. 

 

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm here. Mom's here." She rocks gently, carding her fingers in his hair. "Shhh, Scott, it's okay." 

 

"M-mom," Scott stammers, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm pregnant." It is barely audible, but she hears loud and clear. This doesn't stop her soothing gestures on her son. But she leans back to look him in the eyes. He braces himself for rejection, but what he sees is pure acceptance and a grin. 

 

"Oh, honey, that's fine. A little weird, but fine." 

 

They just laugh, a few of Scott's sniffles mixing in. He is glad she isn’t scared. She gives him her consent, and that is all he needs to make him happy. 

~ 

It is a pack meeting at the Hale house. They are discussing what they are going to do with the Alpha pack. Of course, Jackson jumps fighting them tooth and claw. Isaac is thinking more on the lines of logic without confrontation. When did he get so smart? 

 

Scott sits next to Derek on the leather couch with a baggy shirt to hide the baby bump he is sporting. He has his feet curled under his thighs in the corner of the couch. No one really knows about the situation between them, and Scott isn't ready for that. 

 

"Scott." Stiles calls, breaking him from his ponderings. Stiles waves his hand for him to follow. He's confused, but does. They walk out the door, trying to escape the super hearing range. 

 

"What's up, Stiles?" He asks, a hand immediately resting on his belly. Stiles glances down, but disregards it. 

 

"Are you gonna, y'know, tell the rest of the pack. You're, like, the right hand man. And you're kinda indisposed at the moment." He gestures to Scott's swollen stomach. Scott sighs, suddenly feeling a bought of nausea hit him. He rests his forehead to Stiles' shoulder, taking deep breaths. 

 

Derek is there instantaneously, tugging Scott into his arms. Stiles crosses his in exasperation, huffing. The Alpha glowers at him, a low rumble in his chest. 

 

"Dude, Derek, it's just Stiles. What's he gonna do? You're so damn possessive." Scott squirms out of his mate's grip. The rest of the pack shows up after that, some of them concerned. 

 

"There's something going on here, I can smell it." Jackson announces, smugness painting his features. Scott glares at him, making his shirt is loose. 

 

"Scott won't be joining any runs or fights right now. He's not fit for any." The Alpha steps in front of his mate, blocking the view of his stomach. Scott sighs in relief, but the queasiness persists. So he turns and promptly barfs on the leaves behind him. Derek begins patting Scott's back for comfort. He helps his mate to his feet. 

 

They all file back into the house, a pale Scott leaning heavily on Derek. He settles Scott on the couch, trying not to jostle him too much. Lydia forces her way next to Scott, and places a hand on his forehead. After a minute, she moves it down to his stomach. 

 

"You're pregnant." She gasps, feeling his belly gently. Scott exhales, lolling his head back. Lydia smiles as she rubs soothing circles. He's glad she isn't freaking out, but the others probably are. 

 

Instead, each wolf crowds around him, wanting to feel. Erica squeals cutely, Boyd grunts, and Isaac and Jackson only smile. Scott laughs, pleased that the pack aren't weirded out. 

~ 

Scott takes up the whole couch at his house, watching TV with a bag of potato chips. Derek sits under his legs, having a snooze. Stiles is on the armchair, talking nonstop about baby things. 

 

He is five months in and getting crankier. His lower back is constantly sore, and he just wants to laze around all day. Melissa helps him out a lot, since she's been through this before. The baby moves around an abundance more, and Derek regularly wants to listen. Oh, and they're having a girl. 

 

"Scott, have you thought of a name for her, yet?" Stiles asks loudly, waking Derek with a snort. They both giggle hysterically, causing the Alpha to glower. 

 

"It's alright, Sourwolf." Scott had taken the nickname from his friend. "And, no. I haven't thought of any names." Derek's hand moves unconsciously to rest on his mate's belly. Scott places his over Derek's lovingly. 

 

"Oh God, I don't want to see this. I'm gonna go... do something elsewhere." Stiles complains disgustedly, and leaves the living room. Scott moves to tuck his feet under his thighs, leaning into Derek. 

 

"He's just jealous." The Alpha snickered, pecking his mate on the lips. He gazes blissfully at the swollen belly beneath their hands. "Have you given any thought?" 

 

"Yeah, of course." Derek gives the Beta a pointed look, waiting for him to list. " Well, I've thought about combining your sister's name and Stiles' mom's name together, Laurana Rosie." Scott blushes, digging his face into Derek's shoulder. 

 

"I think it's perfect." Derek takes Scott's lips into his, and kisses deeply and passionately. The Beta cups the back of his mate's head, pulling him closer. His belly pushing against Derek's. 

 

The young wolf cuddles with the older, watching Nip\Tuck until he falls asleep. He feels himself being carried upstairs, and is laid in his bed. The warmth of his blanket and Derek surround him. It's nice and cozy, Scott finally slipping fully under. 

~ 

He's alone, for once, and he decides to take a short stroll around the parameter of the Hale house. It's a chilly November afternoon, and three days before Derek's birthday- the 7th. Scott wants to do something, but his mate keeps refusing. 

 

Scott sighs, leaning heavily against a tree. He rubs distractedly at his stomach, smiling at the small movements his daughter is making. He can't wait until she is born, she is going to be beautiful. 

 

"Having a baby, huh?" Someone inquires. A man older than Derek with a receding hairline walks up the Scott. The Beta is helpless with his child, but he still isn't that far away from the house. Before he can howl, the man grips Scott's neck, driving him up the tree. He chokes, flinging his hands to the man's arm, digging in his claws. His heels kick against the tree. The wolf's eyes bulge. 

 

The man finally lets go, but yanks at Scott's hair, causing him to yelp. He tugs the Beta along, saying if he screams, that he'll tear his stomach open. That shuts Scott right up as the man brings him to a parked car. 

 

"Wh-where are we going?" Scott questions a little breathless, holding his stomach. The man  only throws him in the back, slamming the door behind him. Scott wiggles to the corner behind the drivers seat, slowly pulling out his phone. 

 

Hurriedly, he scrolls to Derek's name, sends 'Been kidnapped', and silences his phone. 

 

The drive is relatively short. They park behind the bank that's been closed down for years. Why they are there, Scott has no idea. He follows reluctantly through the front door, and down a hall. They enter the main chamber with the vault. 

 

"Ennis, took you long enough." A bare-footed woman smiles devilishly, looking at Scott. "So, this's Derek's mate, huh? With child, even better." She trails a clawed finger down the Beta's chest, ending at his belly. 

 

"Kali, don't be so hasty now. We want Derek to come to us, with the boy alive." A man wearing sunglasses warns, she growls, but backs off. 

 

Scott peers about the spacious room, searching for exits. That is short lived since the woman- Kali, drags him to a chair in the middle of the room. She forces him to sit, waving over a dark-skinned woman who looks familiar. 

 

"Maran, circle it." The woman nods, holding a jar of mountain ash. She circles around the chair, trapping Scott within. He panics, holding his stomach for protection. 

 

All the other Alpha's leave, only the one before Scott stays. He has rose-colored sunglasses, and leans slightly against a walking stick. Scott gazes at him in fear, keeping his hands over his belly. 

 

"Oh, Scott, Scott, Scott. Why did you have to go and choose Derek as your mate? You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble." He murmurs in his accented voice. Scott is a little bit grateful for the mountain ash. 

 

"Why do you want Derek?" The Beta inquires, glaring at the older man. He laughs, standing straight. Removing his sunglasses, he stares right back at Scott. He is blind, but not entirely. 

 

"Because he is a strong Alpha. I want him in my pack. But, you see, he needs to do a little extra," The man explains, replacing his glasses. "He needs to take out all his useless, teenage Betas." 

 

"You mean kill them, but why? Why kill them, if they're useless?" Scott pushes, tensing at a sharp kick to his stomach. He doesn't want to show any more weakness. Hold on Laurana, it's going to be okay. 

 

"Silly Beta, because when he kills them, he gains a multitude of power and strength." He walks around the circle, more like stalks. "That's what we all did. Yes, strength in numbers and all, but killing them by your own hands... It's the most 

wonderful feeling in the world." He stops again, standing completely still. 

 

Scott peers about again, this time trying to sense the other Alphas' locations. He has a hard time pinpointing because of the ash. 

 

The older man leaves then, cackling all the way. Scott glares, then winces at another harsh kick. 

 

"Please, Laurana, just wait," He whispers, but knowing full well they all can hear. "Daddy's going to be here, I know he will." 

~ 

Derek's phone vibrates in his pocket, and he pulls it out to see it's from Scott. His brow furrows some, but panic quickly replaces his confusion. It reads: 'Been kidnapped'. A deep growl tears through him. 

 

The rest of the pack are there in a heart beat, including Stiles. They all stare at him, going weak when his eyes flash red. Stiles snatches the phone, and reads the text. 

 

"Scott's been kidnapped!?" He gasps, the pack whimpering. "Why weren't any of you watching or listening?!" 

 

Lydia comes up from behind them, worry painting her perfect features. "Why not track his phone? We can use Peter's laptop." She supplies, instantly being hugged by... everyone. 

 

They borrow Peter's computer, Stiles typing in Scott's password. The location pops up, all of them a little taken aback. 

 

"He's at the abandoned bank? Why there?" Stiles questions shortly before Derek grabs his coat and keys. Everyone follows suit, cramming into the three cars. 

 

They speed to the bank, Derek with Isaac and Boyd in the front. Breaking before the bank, they all tumble out and into the front doors. Howling and growling. 

~ 

"You're friends are here, Scott." The man, who's name is Deucalion, whispers next to Scott's ear. The circle is still intact, so he is relatively safe. 

 

The howling of Derek sends Laurana on a frenzy. She kicks and scratches, causing Scott to double over in pain. He falls to his knees, clutching at his stomach. Laurana, please, stop!  

 

The pack comes running in, wolfed out and snarling. Scott lets out a whimper, begging her to stop. He hears Derek start padding on all fours toward him. The closer he gets, the more she struggles. 

 

 "Derek, stop!" Scott shrieks, tears streaming down his cheeks. His hand shakily is held out, palm facing his mate. Derek halts, still breathing hard. 

 

"Oh, you're causing him great pain, young Alpha." Deucalion mutters scornfully, stepping toward Derek. Derek snarls, sending a wash of agony in Scott. He screams, beginning to shift. 

 

He keeps moaning for her to calm down, to stop. When she finally does, he sighs, coughing simultaneously. He looks up, and meets Derek's wide eyes. His mouth moves, but no sound comes. He tries to clear his throat, but to no avail. 

 

Suddenly, he feels the circle break, and a clawed hand grip his throat, pulling him to his feet. The other hand moved to his stomach, claws gently scraping. Scott gasps, watching Derek flinch toward him. 

 

"Not so fast, Derek. If you take a step any closer, Ennis here will tear your mate's belly wide open." Deucalion warns with a smirk. Ennis' grip tightens, sending a shiver of fright through Scott. Laurana shivers also, barely pushing. 

Scott shakes his head, trying to convey Derek to back off. When he doesn't, "D-do what he says, please." He croaks, going limp against the large Alpha. Derek nods, looking at Deucalion. 

 

"Alright, Derek, here's the plan. You are going to kill each of your Beta's, or Scott's going to die." Derek shudders, his eyes glowing softly. 

 

Scott watches, willing Derek to not do it. His voice is gone from the screaming, his eyes heavy from the crying. He can only gaze helplessly, at the mercy of Alpha claws. He can feel Laurana whimpering inside him, and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

His eyes shoot back open, glowing bright gold when an arrow explodes before them. The light blinds them, but doesn't stop Ennis from digging his claws so deep, Laurana's scream mirrors Scott's. 

 

The Deja vu is strong as the blood spurts from his stomach. Only thing that is different is there is no hideous creature. But the turmoil rushing through Scott is so real. The blood gurgled up his throat, causing him to choke and cough. 

 

"Scott!" a voice bellows, followed by a viscous roar. Things are burry as Scott grips his belly, the hot liquid pouring over his hands. 

 

He crumples to the floor, gasping for air that is blocked by the blood. Derek is there, pulling Scott into his arms, whispering reassurance. Scott coughs and can barely hear his mate. The piercing scream of Laurana still bounces in his head. 

Derek lifts him then, carrying him to his car. The world is dimming quickly, Scott hanging on by a thread. Whimpers are coming from the other wolves, and soft whines from the humans. 

~     

Scott's chocolate eyes blink open to the fluorescent lights of the hospital. His breath hitches in his throat as the memories come rushing back. 

 

"Laurana." He whispers, movement sounding next to him. Derek's hazel eyes appear in his vision, his features softening some. Lips brush lightly against his, a rough hand smoothing over his cheek. 

 

"She didn't survive." Derek rumbles forlornly. Tears spring from Scott, sliding down his cheeks. A small gasp catches their attention. Melissa stands in the door way, a sad smile spreading her lips. 

 

"I'm so sorry, honey," She rushes to her son's side, tears falling. "I'm sorry." She drops to her knees, crying into his hand that she grips tightly.  

 

Soon after, the rest of the pack files in, reeking of sadness and sorrow. They crowd around his bed, the guys trying their hardest not to cry, the girls openly weeping. Scott schools himself, wiping away his tears. 

 

"Guys, please don't." Scott rasps, trying to sit up. Melissa stacks the pillows behind him, Derek helping him up. "Stop." He says a little louder. Everyone gazes at him, wiping and sniffling. 

Derek moves closer, rubbing his mate's forearm soothingly. A small smile quirked the Beta's lips as he glances over everyone's faces. The Alpha's large hand entwine with Scott's smaller one. 

 

His stomach is aching some, but suddenly dulls when Derek drains some of it away. Conversation brakes out then, all the wolves talking at once. Scott's grin widens, so happy to have friends like these. He may have lost Laurana, but she'll always be in the hearts of everyone. 

 

The voices lull him back to sleep. He dreams of Laurana. What she would've looked like, how she would've sounded. She would've been beautiful. 

~ 

It takes three more days until Scott is discharged, Derek attaching himself to his hip as they exit the hospital. He brings the Beta to his Camaro, helping him in and buckling his seat belt. Scott chuckles at all the attention. 

 

"I'm hungry." Scott announces after Derek starts the car. "I want pizza." The Alpha laughs, pulling out of the parking lot. He turns to drive toward the pizza joint down town. 

 

"Okay, okay, Derek, enough." Scott laughs as he pushes his mate's hands away. "I'm not fragile anymore." 

 

They stroll into the restaurant, taking a seat near the door. The pretty waitress comes to their table, eyeing Derek like a juicy steak. Scott snickers under his breath, ordering a large meat lovers. 

 

"Haha, you still attract to eyes of ladies." Scott sneers, resting his elbows on the table. Derek rolls his eyes, reaching over to grasp his mate's hand firmly. 

 

"But I'll always love you." He replies sappily. Scott squeezes his hand, scrunching his nose at how corny that sounds. Derek chortles, releasing as their drinks are set before them. 

 

After a few minutes, the pizza comes, but Scott only eats three pieces. His wolf doesn't seem ravenous like it always is. Derek eats five going on six. He's being very talkative, which is weird for the Alpha. 

 

They leave, Scott gaining a headache. Derek drives him home, wanting to come inside, but the Beta refuses. He tells the Alpha he needs to go and get some sleep. Scott will be fine. 

 

"But..." Derek complains, only to be cut off by a kiss. Scott wraps his arms around his mate's neck, parting his lips. Derek pushes in his tongue for a second before Scott pulls away. 

 

"Love you, Der." He whispers, heading inside. Melissa is standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed, but a smile and her face. 

 

"You're too cute, Scott." She scrunches her nose, then moves to hug him. "How're you feeling, hun?" A blush covers his cheeks as he squeezes his mom's slim back. 

 

"My head is hurting some, but other than that, I'm fine." Melissa pats her son's back, tugging him into the kitchen. She goes to get some Advil and a glass of water. He takes it gladly, gulping down the rest of the water. 

 

"Alright, get to bed. You look exhausted." She pushes him up the stairs, him going willingly. He really needs some sleep, he feels like crap. 

 

He dresses for bed in flannel pajamas pants with cartoon wolves; Stiles' idea. Before he pulls on his white wife-beater, he stops to gaze in the mirror. Tracing his lightly on the scars across his stomach, he sadly thinks of Laurana. 

Scott wonders what happened to the Alpha pack, maybe he'll ask tomorrow. 

~ 

The Beta's russet eyes fly open in shock. He sits up in his bed, fumbling with the blankets. Rolling out of bed, Scott throws on shoes and a hoodie. Thoughts of Laurana swirl in his mind, especially her heart beat. She's alive, she's alive.  

 

He runs down stairs, his mom already on the night shift. He goes outside, hops on his bike, and starts it up. Revving the engine some, he listens.    

 

Yes, it is her. He can hear her heart fluttering softly. He rides toward it, following down roads until he stops in front of the vet. Deaton has her, why? 

 

He dashes to the door, breaking it open since it's locked. Her pulse is louder here, he speeds into the exam room, eyes darting wildly. The storage door looks inviting, so he rips it open. And immediately halts. 

A small bed with a rounded glass covering sits before him. There is a heart monitor, with tubes attached to the bed. Slowly, Scott moves forward to look inside. 

 

Laying there is the smallest thing he's ever seen. Laurana. She is tiny and gorgeous. He knows she isn't fully developed since she is only five months. Her heart beat calms Scott. 

 

He smiles, leaning in with his hands pressed on the glass. Tears fill his eyes and escape down his cheeks. Joy is flowing through him, making him grin hugely. 

 

"Laurana, can you hear me? It's daddy. Well, one of them." His voice cracks on every word. 

 

Footsteps catch his attention, and Scott whips his head toward the door. Deaton stands there with a surprised expression. Scott watches him cautiously as he walks over to the other side. 

 

"So, you're still connected with her." Deaton notes, nodding, seeming to confirm suspicions. Before he can say anymore, Scott rounds the bed and pulls the vet into a tight hug. A hand begins to pat tentatively on his back. 

 

"Thank you, Deaton. Thank you so, so much." Scott's voice wavers since he is still crying. When they separate, the Beta goes back to watch his daughter breathe. Deaton sets to work, doing whatever it is to keep Laurana alive. 

 

"Since she's a werewolf, the healing kicked in when the Alpha attacked." Deaton explains. "She's a fighter, that's for sure." Scott smiles, wiping his tears. 

 

"Does anyone else know?" He asks, wishing he can hold her, but knowing she's too fragile and weak. Deaton shakes his head, walking out the door. Scott follows, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

 

"Better not let anyone other than you and Derek see her. She needs to know the smell of her parents first." Scott nods. "But, you should get back home and sleep. Laurana's not going anywhere." 

The Beta sighed, but leaves anyway. As he walks out door- Oh man, the door, he's gonna get shit for that- he thinks about calling Derek. No, he'll let him sleep. 

~ 

A weight in his bed wakes Scott with a start. Then he settles, realizing it's just Derek. He turns to press his chest against Derek's, which wakes him with a snort. Déjà vu, haha. Hazel eyes blink at Scott slowly. 

 

"Morning, babe." Derek greets, pecking Scott's nose. "You smell like hospital still." He snuggles closer, sticking his nose behind Scott's ear. A giggle bubbles in the Beta's chest. 

 

"I have extremely, wonderful, fantastic news." A dark brow shoots up expectantly. Scott smiles, carding his fingers through his mate's hair, making him purr. "She's alive. Our baby girl is alive." 

 

Derek freezes, even his breathing stops for a moment. When it starts up again, he's gazing at Scott with tears in his eyes. Scott beams, rubbing his knuckles against the Alpha's cheek. 

 

"W-where is she? Can I see her?" He begs, sitting up. Scott pushes himself next to his mate. He nods, saying she's at Deaton's. 

 

"But, don't let anyone else know. She has to get used to our scents first." Derek nods vigorously, climbing out of bed to pull on his shoes and jacket. Scott mimics, still in the same pajamas. He doesn't care, it's only Deaton. 

 

They leave in Derek's Camaro, speeding to the vet clinic. The Alpha is vibrating with excitement in his seat. A huge grin is plastered on his face. Scott loves to see like this, happy and smiling. 

As they pull into the parking lot, Laurana's fluttering pulse sings in Scott's ears like music. They stumble out of the car, and head for the still broken door. Derek raises a brow, but disregards it quickly. 

 

Scott intertwines his fingers with his mate's, leading him to the storage-turned-hospital room. When he opens the door, Derek stops short, squeezing Scott's hand in a bone-breaking grip. The emotion of awe emanates form the Alpha, which rubs off onto Scott as well. 

 

"C'mon, and shut the door, Der." Scott ushers, tugging his mate to stand next to him by the bed. The Alpha positions himself behind his Beta, one hand on Scott's hip, the other against the glass. He leans his chin on his mate's shoulder, gazing at Laurana's sleeping figure. 

 

"Oh God, she's gorgeous." He coos, a sparkle in his eyes. His lips brushes against the shell of Scott's ear teasingly. "Look, I think she's got your uneven jaw." 

 

They laugh, observing their daughter's breathing and tiny heart beat. Derek wraps his arms around Scott's waist, cuddling him close. The Beta lifts his head and kisses his mate's lips, with a smile adding, "And your nose." 

~fin~ 

 

 


End file.
